


The Dance Floor Is Ours

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, adrien in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Nino has a dream! Unfortunately Alya injures herself. Fortunately Adrien will do anything for Nino.





	The Dance Floor Is Ours

When Alya broke her ankle chasing down a story, Nino knew his dream would have to be put on hold. He didn't want to complain though, after all it was because Alya found out about his desire to competitively dance that they'd been going to lessons throughout the year, but here they were two months away from their first competition and there was no way that Alya would be able to dance.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Nino said in all honesty as he sat on the armrest of the couch.

"It was bound to happen one of these days, but I'm so sorry it happened now Nino. I feel terrible." Alya said as she laid out on the couch.

Nino shook his head though, there was nothing for her to apologize for, but he still resented the situation. Alya's expression went from remorseful to amused. "Maybe Marinette can be your partner?"

Marinette, who was sitting on the floor by the couch near Ayla's head made a face. "I become Nino's partner and you're not going to be the only one injured!"

"Oh come on Marinette, I'm sure you could dance," Adrien, who was sitting in the chair almost across from Marinette, said with confidence.

"This isn't one of those with or without the mask scenarios thank you very much," Marinette said, sticking her tongue out at the blond who only laughed.

Nino just shook his head at the two bickering. "Don't worry about it Alya," he repeated his words he’d said before. He was surprised when he felt a familiar pressure on his shoulder as a chin rested on it and arms wrapped loosely around him. Nino tilted his head to look into the green eyes of the literal model.

"How about this then," Adrien said in a soft voice, which Nino would even say was sultry. "How about I dance with you?"

"Psh..." Nino smirked. "Thanks, that's really sweet."

Adrien stood up straight and shook his head. "No, I'm serious."

"Adrien, do you know how much practice we've gone through all rea- what are you doing?" Nino was now turned around looking at Adrien who had his phone out.

"I'm clearing my scheduled," Adrien explained simply.

"You're what?" Nino looked at the man standing by him like he was crazy.

"Nino," Adrien lowered his phone to look at him. "This is important to you and if there's one good thing about having a large bank account is that I can afford to blow off things for a few months without any longer term consequences. Besides, I won't cancel everything. But there's a lot of things I don't need to do, or other people are equally capable of doing."

Nino's jaw dropped. "You do realize how much work is involved, don't you?"

"Probably not," Adrien said with a smirk, "But I think it will be worth it regardless. Besides, I'm not completely new to dance. I've had lot of dance lessons over the years."

"Great," Alya grumbled. "I have to be indebted to you now!"

"What?" Adrien turned back to the woman lying on the couch. "No you don't!"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Alya said in an annoyed tone, but the on her face smirk told the truth that she wasn't really angry.

"There goes Adrien, being partner of the year again," Marinette said with an over dramatic sigh.

"Come over here," Nino beckoned, his voice thick with emotion. Adrien complied and wrapped his arms around Nino once more before kissing him. Adrien leaned away after a moment to look at Nino. Tears were running down Nino’s face, but he didn't seem to care. Adrien gently whipped them away with his thumbs then kissed both Nino’s cheeks.

"As long as this makes you happy I'll sweat blood and be happy," Adrien whispered.

~~~

Having only two months to practice, Adrien knew he was in for a world of hurt. Being Cat Noir meant he never stopped being active, and thankfully unlike Marinette he did have good coordination outside the suit. However this was likely to be a lot more intense than any other physical activity he'd done without magical assistance.

Adrien's instructor was a woman that was probably in her sixties, if not older, judging from her white hair. Her body however would have suggested an age much much younger. Adrien wanted to contract an instructor that was world class, which also meant Helene Caron had world class expectations for him.

By the end of the first lesson, which had been in 2 three hour stinch, Adrien found he was aching in places he didn't know he could ache. "Are you sure you're up for this," Nino asked from his place sitting on the side of the bathtub where Adrien was currently soaking.

"Yeah, it's all good. First few days are always the hardest with an intense activity. That's why Epsom salt was invented," Adrien assured Nino.

"Well just don't fall asleep in there, or I'm going to be down a second partner." Nino said as he leaned over and gave Adrien a peck in his lips before standing to leave the bathroom.

"No worries, just another ten minutes," Adrien said, closing his eyes once more. Ten minutes was more like a half hour and Adrien had to be chased out of the tub in the end.

It was during the third class that Nino and his instructor, Roland d’Amboise came to Adrien's practice so that his instructor could learn the choreography of the dance he would be doing eventually with Nino. 

While watching Nino dance with Helene as Roland called the steps, Adrien wondered if he bit off more than he could chew. Yet as he watched Nino flow across the dance floor, his features both intense and joyful, Adrien knew it didn’t matter. He would learn the steps so that he could be Nino’s partner and they could go into the competition with pride.

~~~

“He should wear pink,” the voice on the other end if the phone said as Marinette paced behind the couch now that the shoe fitter had come in with his boxes. 

Helene had asked Adrien to get shoes similar to the ones he would be dancing in so they could start practicing with them. Adrien had been at first excited about getting a couple of pairs of dance shoes, but when he had brought it up in front of Marinette he learned he’d be expected to do more than he first thought.

“He should wear blue,” Marinette insisted. A few years earlier Marinette wouldn't have dreamed to argue with Gabriel Agreste, but now….

“With his complexion he’d look fantastic in pink,” Adrien’s father held his stance. 

Adrien had expected Marinette to insist on making his outfit for the competition. After all she’d already designed Nino and Alya’s. He didn’t think about the fact she would look for opinions from his father or that his father would become so invested in the decision making process. That was however more an oversight on Adrien’s part. He might not have been the face of the brand anymore, but in his father’s eyes he always would be.

“Adrien’s favorite color is blue, besides with Nino’s outfit it works out better,” Marinette was not to be swayed. 

“I don't recall agreeing to wear a dress,” Adrien muttered to Alya while waiting to try on shoes. 

“Well if you're against wearing one you better let Flora and Mariweather know now before someone wins this fight.”

“Does that make you Fauna?” Adrien asked which caused Alya to laugh. Adrien grinned back at her before shrugging. “It doesn't really bother me, just surprising still.” 

Adrien held out his foot to fit into the first pair of shoes feeling more like Cinderella than Sleeping Beauty. One of the advantages of being part of a fashion empire, shoes came to you. One of the disadvantages, other people chose what you were wearing.

Marinette was making a dress. She said she had too many ideas for a dress for the competition to let it go to waste and that he had the legs to make it work. It was flattering, but Adrien had been took shocked to protest. After a while thinking about it however he realized he could rock any dress Marinette made for him and strangely enough was looking forward to the final design.

~~~

Adrien and Nino were curled up on the couch together. Adrien was glad to be sitting. It had been another long practice and the less he had to do in the evening, the better.

The last few evening they had been watching old musicals. Nino seemed to have picked out anything with Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. These movies had a big impact on a young Nino and he wanted to share that with Adrien, especially now.

Adrien immediately saw the appeal as they watched the sappy storylines and the integrate choreography. “The dances are all in one take,” Nino explained. “If they messed up, they had to start from scratch.”

Already impressed all Adrien could do was whistle softly. “Still think high heels should be outlawed.”

“You say that like you’ve worn them before,” Nino said with a girn.

“Once, you were even there,” Adrien reminded him. Nino looked a bit confused and was about to ask, but Adrien decided to distract Nino instead with a kiss. They could watch the movie again later.

~~~  
“Nice to have you on patrol Kitty,” Ladybug said lazily swinging her yo-yo.

“I needed the fresh air,” Cat Noir said as he stretched his arms up to the sky.

“Hope you’re not too tired for a race,” she said with a smirk.

“You’re on,” he said, returning her smirk with one of his own.

The citizen of Paris long ago got use to seeing their Miraculous heros during the evening, and so even when mystical evil was not threatening their city they still made a point to be visible. Besides, who didn’t want to play parkour tag?

After a few hours of touring the city, Cat Noir came up with a new idea. “Would you care for this dance?”

“I thought we already discussed the disaster that would be me dancing,” Ladybug said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Her partner though was not deterred as he held out his hand. “Outside the suit,” he reminded her. “Though I think you still don’t give yourself enough credit.”

There was a roll of her eyes, but finally she relented and put her hand in his. “If however you think I’m letting you lift me…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I figured you could be the lead,” he told her with a wink.

~~~

“It’s a good thing our suits make us nearly invisible,” Adrien muttered sleepily.

“Do I need to tab over to the Ladyblog?” Nino asked looking away from him phone.

“Just the usual,” Adrien said with a yawn.

“Okay that just worries me. That girl has been known to throw you across half of Paris!” Nino frowned as he checked to see if any of Alya’s reporters had uploaded any video.

~~~

“Again!” Roland shouted from where he was standing. 

Adrien took a deep breath and adjusted his practice skirt. Marinette had made a mockup of the dress he’d be performing in for these partnered practices. It served two purposes, got him use to dancing in a dress, and ensured Marinette’s design wasn’t going to have a wardrobe malfunction. A few adjustments had been made after the first practice with it on, but things had been holding up since.

While he wouldn’t say these practices were easy, they were anything but, Adrien felt like dancing with Nino was just right. It took him a while to figure out what it was, but now he couldn’t stop grinning. It was like fighting with Ladybug, but without the whole life endangerment and defeating evil.

Granted there was still the actual competition, and that was a little like fighting for your existence.

He wasn’t going to tell Nino that last part though!

~~~

“You need to go to sleep Nino,” Adrien said, rubbing Nino’s shoulders.

“I know, I know, I just…” Nino looked back at Adrien with a sheepish expression.

“Excited?” Adrien guessed.

“And a little nervous,” Nino admitted.

“That’s understandable. Come on, turn off the computer and meet me on the couch and turn on one of those movies. I’ll make us some tea.” Adrien started to walk off, but stopped when Nino grabbed his wrist.

“Adrien, have I told you thank you?” Nino asked.

“For making tea? You don’t need to thank me for that,” Adrien said with a shake of his head.

“No, for everything you’ve done late,” Nino clarified.

Adrien shook his head again. “You don’t have to thank me for that either. I love you and I want to see all your dreams come true.”

“I love you too,” Nino told him and pulled him into a kiss. Eventually they did go to bed, even if they did not get nearly enough sleep.

~~~

“Nervous?” Nino asked, squeezing Adrien’s hand.

“Yeah, you?” Adrien questioned back, a small smirk on his lips.

“Strangely enough, no. I know we look good on the dance floor. Especially you!” Nino looked Adrien up and down slowly, amazed he could get the model to blush as he did so.

“You look pretty nice yourself,” Adrien said trying to save some of his dignity.

“Marinette did a good job on our costumes,” Nino deflected the compliment.

Adrien kissed Nino’s cheek. “That too. I think she had way too much fun designing my dress.”

“I have to admit I love how she made it both pink and blue. It’s going to look amazing when you spin,” Nino said taking a step back to look at the blond not for the first time.

“She did outdo herself,” Adrien agreed.

Standing together, holding hands they waited for their turn on the dance floor. As Adrien stole glances at the man beside him, he swore to himself he was going to make sure more of Nino’s dreams came true.


End file.
